Pokemon:Book 1: The Rise of Lunanciene and Solaren
by Antartica
Summary: this is a story about two diffrent legendary pokemon who only appear during lunar and solar eclipses. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT FOR LUNANCIENE AND SOLAREN.
1. Chapter 1: the Ledgend of the two

Pokémon

The rises of Lunanciene and Solanette

"For out of the Moon Pool rose the Pokémon of the moon, and out of the Solar Tree rose the Pokémon of the sun. The two are only seen during eclipses. Lunanciene during a Lunar eclipse, and Solanette during the solar eclipse." I read out loud to myself in bed. "When I get my first Pokémon tomorrow, I'm going to be a master and travel the world."

"Ashley," my mom called from downstairs, "Time to go to bed, dear. You have a big day tomorrow; you and Tyson are getting your first Pokémon from Professor Rowan."

"All right, mom!" I looked over at the clock. "12:37a.m." I whispered slowly as I drifted off to sleep, dreaming about the next day. Tomorrow, my journey throughout the Sinnoh Region begins!

I yawned as I crept out of bed I looked over at the time. "11:42!" I screamed as I sprang into action, getting clothes on, or, trying to, at least. With my bluish black hair left unbrushed, my shirt backwards, my red scarf halfway on, and only one shou on, the other in my hand, I raced out the door to meet Tyson.


	2. Chapter 2: the first pokemon

"TYSON!" I called as I ran over to him. "I'm so sorry…I … over… slept…" I'd run all the way from Twinleaf Town to Sandgem Town nonstop, so I was out of breath. "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready ever since 8:00, when we were _supposed_ to be here, Ash' there's like, only six Pokémon left."

"Sorry." I said. Then, I saw Maxx come out. He was looking pleased with himself, as per usual. "Is it just me, or did it just get a lot colder out here. Maxx walked past us, head up, back straight, it was disgraceful.

Ash, Tyson, it's great to see you again!" Tyson and I whirled around to see Lucas, out childhood friend.

"Lucas! It's great to see you, too!" Tyson said. "Are you here to get your first Pokémon, too?"

"Yes, yes I am."

Professor Rowan chimed in, "Sorry to interrupt, but if you want a Pokémon, you'd best come with me." We followed the professor into his lab. You three are lucky, I just so happen to have three Pokémon left. Tyson, you go first. Shinx, Whooper, or Zubat?"

"Whooper, diffidently." Tyson walked up to the table and took his new whooper, and the professor handed him a pokedex. Lucas took Zubat, and then it was my turn. Shinx was now my Pokémon. We each got 6 pokeballs to start out with.

"Let's go, Shinx." I said as we went out the door, shinx at my heels.

"Oh yes, and Ash, your shinx tends to…" before he could finish, Shinx sneased and zapped me, Tyson, and Lucas. "…electrocute things when it sneases."

"Ow…" we all said as we got up off the ground and brushed the ash off of us. Either or, our journey had begun, next stop, Jubilife City, then, it's on to Orgenburgh, and my first gym badge!


	3. Chapter 3: the strange two

"Hey, you, in the red scarf," yelled someone behind me. I turned around to see a man in this weird… costume. "Hand over your pokemon, or else."

"What, no way!" I said as I turned around and began to walk away, when another one appeared, a woman this time.

"Then face the wrath of Team Galactic. Go, GLAMEOW!" A cat like pokemon with a curled tail appeared.

"All right, my first battle! Go, Shinx!" When I let Shinx out, it shocked everything around it in a great sneeze, except for the glameow. "Ouch… Shinx, that really hurt. Still, Use tackle!" Instead of using tackle on the glameow, it used thunderbolt, on ME. "NOT ON ME! ON THE OTHER POKEMON! NOT ME!" Shinx then used thunderbolt on the glameow, and it took so much damage, it became paralyzed. "We got them now, TACKLE ATTACK!" Shinx tackled glameow, but it used scratch on my pokemon. "Thunderbolt!" Shinx was about to use thunderbold, when he sneezed, causing more damage than thunderbolt would of. "That works to."

"Glameow, return." said the person on the other side of the road. "We will meet again, kid." Then, as quickly as they came, they were gone.

"What a strange bunch." I said to myself as we set off again. "What do you think, shinx?" Shinx replied with an agreeing look. About ten or fifteen minuets later, a wild starly appears in front of us. "Wow, a starly!" I said as I opened up my pokedex. 'Starly: the Starling pokemon. Though they are small, they flap their wings with great power.' "All right, let's catch it. Go, SHINX" Shinx stepped forward, ready to go. "Tackle attack!" Shinx tried to tackle the starly, but it dodged. "Thunderbolt!" Causing a LOT of damage. "Now go, Pokeball!" The starly was locked inside, it blinks, and then locks. "Yes! I caught a starly!" I shout triumphantly to nothing but my Shinx.

About two to three long days later, we arrived in Jubilife. We badly wanted to look around, but we had to head to a pokemon center first. There, I met Nurse Joy. "Hello, and welcome to the Jubilife City pokemon center. How may I help you, miss…"

"Ash. Ashley Birlitz. I'm a new pokemon trainer, and my pokemon have been battling hard. Could you help?" I ask politely.

"Let me see." she asks. I give her my pokemon, she inspects them, and calls to a Chansey. "Chansey, could you use soft boiled on this shinx and starly?"

"Chansey Chan!" chansey replied, as she used soft boiled on my pokemon.

"Thank you, Chansey. You may return to your friends." Nurse Joy said as the Chansey left. "There you go, all happy and healthy, oh, and, if I were you, I'd stop by the trainers school. They've got a lot of information on being a trainer."

"I will. Goodbye, and thanks a lot!"


	4. Chapter 4: arrival in Jubilife City

"Why, hello there, trainer! Your new to the world of pokemon, aren't ya?" Asked an old man in front of a school building. His beard was long and white, and his face was wrinkled with age, yet, his eyes shone like those of a child.

"Yes, how did you know?" I ask, not really noticing what I was saying.

"Because, your headed to the trainers school. Every new trainer goes there." He said just before Tyson flew by us, and through the city in under five minuets. "Well, he heh… _almost_ everyone."

"Thanks for letting me know, sir!"

"Letting you know what? Where am I?!"

"WOW!" I said as I walked through the doors of the trainers' school. "It's so much bigger than it looks on the outside, isn't it, guys?" I turn to my two pokemon, and receive an agreeing look. "Well, lets go."

About an hour or so later, in the middle of the lesson on poisoning, shinx began to shiver. _Oh no, not now! Any time but now!_ "Um, excuse me, miss?"

"Oh, yes, Ashley?"

"I need to take my pokemon outside."

"In the middle of the lesson?!"

"Yes." I was already halfway out the door.

"All right, but be quick."

When I returned, I was brushing ash off of my shoulder. "What happened, Ashley?!" the teacher asked, afraid I might be hurt. "Are you all right?"

"That's why I had to take shinx out."

After the lesson, I went to look around the city. "It's so big, isn't it, shinx?" Shinx replied with a joyful 'Shinx Shinx!' and we continued. "WOW!" I said as a large building caught my eye. "That must be the Jubilife TV station!" I looked down at Shinx, and said, "Let's go!"

"Wait, trainer!" A voice sounded from behind me. "You, you don't have a Poketch!"

"A what now?"

"A Poketch, pokemon watch! Every trainer has one! Luckily for you, today you get one for free! All you have to do, is find three clowns in the city. Each one of them will have a coupon for you! Bring them to me to receive you free Poketch!"

"All right."

The first clown was easy to find. "Hey there, trainer! To receive your coupon for a free Poketch, you must awnser this question: 'Just like pokemon, can moves have types, too?'"

"Yes, yes they can."

"Correct! Here's your coupon!" He gives my a blue ticket that says, 'ticket #1.'

The second clown was by the Jubilife TV station. "The question is, 'can pokemon be caught using pokeballs?'"

"Yes."

"Correct!" he said as he handed me a yellow ticket that said ticket #2.

Clown number 3 was at the entrance to the city. "'what does Poketch stand for?'"

"Pokemon watch."

He said nothing, but simply handed me a green ticket, 'ticket #3.' "Thank you, sir."

"Let's see now, 1, 2, 3, you've got them all, trainer!" he said to me. "Congratulations! Here is your pokemon watch!" He handed me a pink Poketch.

"Thank you, sir!"

"Hey, we said hand them over!"

"And we said no!" I recognized Lucas's voice instantly.

"Lucas! Professor!" I called as I ran over to see the same two grunts I met out on route 1. "You again!"

"YOU! I'll see to it that you don't make it any farther than this."

"Come on, Ash," Lucas said as he stepped forward, "let's show them how to battle."


	5. Chapter 5: team galactic?

"Go, ZUBAT!" Lucas hollered as he threw his Pokeball and zubat came out.

"Starly, I choose you!" I shouted as starly came out.

"Fine. Let's go, Glameow!"

"Bidof, out you go!"

"Zubat, Supersonic!"

"Starly, use peck!"

"Glameow, counter that starly with scratch."

"Bidof, tackle attack."

Starly's peck was countered, but zubat was able to use supersonic. "Starly, are you ok?" Starly replied with a lively flap of his wings. "Awesome, now, Peck attack!"

"Scratch it glameow."

"Dodge it by flying upward!" I shouted. Starly flew straight up. "While it's recovering, Peck on it's back!" Glameow was badly damaged, but starly was scratched in the process. "Starly, return!" I said as starly tried to get up. "You ready, shinx? Let's go!"

"Glameow, use faint attack." The woman said as the glameow began to disappear.

"Shinx, I know that look on your face… DON'T DO IT…" Shinx then let out a sneeze in what looked like a thunderbolt, straight down on the Glameow. "That works too… I guess… now, help out Zubat and use thunder bolt!"

"Thanks, Ash." Lucas said as the Bidof was taken out.

"Lost again. Commander mars isn't going to like this… let's go."

"Right." Then, once again, they were gone.

"What a bunch of weirdoes." I said as shinx came back to me. "On route one, they called themselves, '_Team Galactic,'_ or, at least, I think so…"

"Are you two all right?" Professor Rowan asked as he ran over to us. "That battle looked tough."

"Yes, professor, we're fine." Lucas said as he put Zubat back in the pokeball. "But Zubat needs to get to a Pokemon center, and fast."

"Same with starly. He took quite a beating." I said. "Let's go, Lucas."

"I'll wait here. Hurry up, you two!"

"Right, Professor!"

"My goodness, What happened to them!"

"We got stuck in a battle."

"I can tell. Zubat is going to be fine, just a little shaken up." she said as she handed lucas his pokeball, then turned to me, "But starly will have to stay here over night. He's pretty beat."

"I'll stay with you, Ash. If it's allright with professor Rowan."

"Thanks, Lucas. Your really nice to us."

"Shinx shinx!"

"And I think shinx would like it too!" I said with a slight laugh. "We'd really appriciate it, Lucas. Thanks." Lucas then left the pokemon center. "Do you think that maybe, I could see starly?"

"Sure thing, Ash!"


	6. Chapter 6: Love for a Trainer

"TYSON;" I called as I ran over to him. "I'm so sorry…I … over… slept…" I'd run all the way from Twinleaf Town to Sandgem Town nonstop, so I was out of breath. "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready ever since 8:00, when we were _supposed_ to be here, Ash' there's like, only six Pokémon left."

"Sorry." I said. Then, I saw Maxx come out. He was looking pleased with himself, as per usual. "Is it just me, or did it just get a lot colder out here. Maxx walked past us, head up, back straight, it was disgraceful.

Ash, Tyson, it's great to see you again!" Tyson and I whirled around to see Lucas, out childhood friend.

"Lucas! It's great to see you, too!" Tyson said. "Are you here to get your first Pokémon, too?"

"Yes, yes I am."

Professor Rowan chimed in, "Sorry to interrupt, but if you want a Pokémon, you'd best come with me." We followed the professor into his lab. You three are lucky, I just so happen to have three Pokémon left. Tyson, you go first. Shinx, Whooper, or Zubat?"

"Whooper, diffidently." Tyson walked up to the table and took his new whooper, and the professor handed him a pokedex. Lucas took Zubat, and then it was my turn. Shinx was now my Pokémon. We each got 6 pokeballs to start out with.

"Let's go, Shinx." I said as we went out the door, shinx at my heels.

"Oh yes, and Ash, your shinx tends to…" before he could finish, Shinx sneased and zapped me, Tyson, and Lucas. "…electrocute things when it sneases."

"Ow…" we all said as we got up off the ground and brushed the ash off of us. Either or, our journey had begun, next stop, Jubilife City, then, it's on to Orgenburgh, and my first gym badge!


	7. Chapter 7: Reunion

The next morning, I went to the pokemon center as soon as I woke up. Still in my pajamas, a raced to the room starly was in. He looked _much_ better than he had yesterday; his feathers shining, the one thing that was still bandaged was his right wing. "You're looking bright!" I said cheerfully as starly happily responded. "You ready to leave, buddy?"

"He won't be able to battle until that wing of his has healed," Norse Joy said as she walked in with Chansey. "But he can leave today!"

"Great! At least he's feeling better, and can leave! When can the bandages come off?"

"Ask the nurse on Orgenburgh city, and say I sent you."

"Okay, and thanks again!" I called back as I raced through the city. "So, you ready for this, guys?"

"Shinx shinx!"

"Starly-star!"

"Great, then let's go!" I began to run through the city. " Look out, Orgenburgh City, 'cause here we come!"

"Hey, Ash!" I heard a voice sound from behind me. I turned around to see Tyson dashing towards me at full speed.

"Tyson, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you were leaving Jubilife and headed to Orgenburgh to earn your first gym badge, right?" He had that shine in his eyes that had caused our friendship to begin at first. I begin to remember that day…

_My older brother had been on his way to see Professor Rowan and receive his first pokemon, when a Bidof had attacked him. I ran to help, but what could I do? Then, along came Tyson. "You have to use a pokeball to capture it." He threw the pokeball and caught the Bidof. "Here, Mister, you should have it. I'm to young to own a pokemon."_

"_Thanks, kid."_

_Then, he turned to face me, and said, "My name's Tyson, what's yours?"_

"_Ash"_

"_Nice to meet you!" Then, he got that shine in his eye he was having now, and said, "Wanna be friends?"_

"_Um… okay. Sure!"_

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Heck yeah!" He then turned twords me and said "You ready to face Roark?"

"Yeah, I've heard that he's an expert on rock-type pokemon." I then smiled and said, "so I've got the lower hand with Starly and Shinx."

"Then catch a water or grass type pokemon, like my budew." we heard a voice come from behind us. Tyson and I whirl around to see Lucas standing with his Zubat, along with a newly caught budew. "Rock types are weak against them."

"Wow, really?" I said, trying not to sound stupid. "I guess that I should have spent more time at the trainers school."

"Yeah, well, anyway, you two are going the wrong way." Professor Rowan chimed in, then pointed twords the east side of the city, and said, "That is the way to Orgenburgh. _This_ is the way to Eterna City, your second gym battle. You can't go there until you've beaten Roark."


End file.
